The Journal of Ten two
by ADWarrick
Summary: When Ten two and Rose get left at bad wolf bay, Rose buys him a journal, and this is it's contents.


The Journal of the Human tenth Doctor

**June 20**

So as kind of a present today, Rose came home with this… journal. I decided to record our timeline in it, since I always had one before, but, well, the Doctor took it. The other Doctor, I mean. I guess I'll start from a couple days ago, so here goes.

We both watched the TARDIS whoorp into the unknown depths of the universe, and stood there. together. For the first time, I had a definite future. Quite an on feeling, truthfully. Rose looked sad. Sad to see him go. Sad because maybe I wan't him. Maybe I was different. I am different. I'm Human. Still feels out of place. Only one heart. Anyway, we watched the TARDIS go, leaving us behind in its wake, and we looked at each other. I smiled, if only to comfort her. That is what she needed. What she needs. Stability. Comfort. It's what I want to need. I held her hand, and we slowly moseyed back to the road, and hailed a Taxi. We sat there in silence. Neither of us were really sure what to say, really. She gave the driver instructions back to the flat. When we arrived, I looked at her again. She still looked sad. I know she must have felt so alone. We walked up the stairs to her flat, and as she unlocked the door, I could no longer stand silent.

"Rose," I said

"Are you alright?" and she replied

" I'm better than alright you sod, I have you!" and with no explanation, no lead up, for the second time that day, we were kissing. This time though, it was with a feeling I had never had before. Something new. More than love, even. Hope. At least, I think that's what it felt like. I could feel her body pressing on mine, wanting of something we had never done before, something I know we must both have thought about, but never told each other about. I pulled her into the Flat, and shut the door, whipping my jacket off. We stumbled into the bedroom together, and for the first time in a long time, I needed her. I needed everything about her. Love is not something you can put into words, but that night, that was love. She was almost everything I could imagine. She pulled me into her, and it was like an live wire through my body but without the pain. Everything felt right, and just where it was supposed to be. Enough about that though… I'm sorry. Just a lot lately. Not like anyone's reading this anyway. Next morning I woke up next to her, the sheets still tangled. She looked so peaceful again. She is always beautiful, but when she sleeps she looks so, I don't know, sweet. I got up, and looked around. I didn't have a single article of clothing. I put on the pants from yesterday, and went out to make breakfast. I had to search around the kitchen for a bit, but it wasn't to hard to find some viddles, or the pan for an egg. Sunny side up, just like always. The whites sizzled on the pan. Just as I was finishing her egg, Rose stumbled in. I put the egg on her plate and she looked at me, giving me a sleepy smile

"Some night" she said, and I grinned back

" Guess being a 910 year old alien gives you some good moves" I said. She took a fork and started in on her egg. I popped a bagel out of the toaster.

" Well," she said

"they were pretty smooth, for an old man." and she winked at me.I bent over the counter, kissing her again.

"Wish I could stay," she said, pulling away,

"But I have to work. Got a good job in a shop, now, management position."

"Well, Ms. Manager, I need to get some clothes If we're going to live together"

She rummaged a bit through her purse, and pulled out a credit card

"This one's dad's, so get as much as you need. I'm sure he won't mind for now, since you've saved his life numerous times."

"Alon-sy, " I whispered in her ear, and she laughed, and went to get ready. I sat, and pondered over my bagel. Loosing clothes was the least of my worries. What about all the things I had left behind? I still felt like the Doctor, I still do. But I don't have his memories. It's like being someone, but not being them at the same time. We're different people. Will Rose love me, or does she still love the other Doctor? I don't know. At an rate, after Rose left, and I showered, and put my old clothes on, I found a note on the counter.

Doctor,

Don't just get suits. I'll be home around 5, also, groceries maybe? I have been gone, as you well know.

Love,

Rose

I left, not knowing exactly where I was going to go. Hailed a Taxi, went and bought some a new suit, but I also got some other stuff. Figured I'd surprise Rose. Khakis, a couple polo's that I hope will grow on me. Just generals. Also ran through the store. Not much else has happened. Today was fairly uninteresting. Mostly just walked around. Watched telly, paced, until Rose came home with this journal. At any rate, I'll probably write again soon.

**June 25**


End file.
